Tendancies of a Lyncanthope
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: This is the story of a semi-demented pony and the doctor who fights for her freedom.


Tendencies of a Lycanthrope

Original story by Dreamflight7

Extended and modified by Thefoolsflyingship

Image and Inspiration by MadHotaru

Chapter One I: A Lost Screw

Doctor Stable was probably the kindest to Screw Loose in the whole hospital. On a regular basis, he would feed her, clean her, play with her, and help her to feel welcome and normal. Sometimes Doctor Sun would feed her biscuits! One day, when he was feeding her some vegetables, he noticed how well her manners were and was impressed with the fact that she was starting to act like a normal pony.

"Good girl, Screw Loose!" the good doctor proclaimed to the blue pony as he rubbed her mane with his hoof

That comment from Doctor Sun made Screw Loose feel so special inside. She had never been told that before. Through their time together, Screwloose had begun to develop feelings for the good Doctor (or as some would say, "puppy love").

Just hearing his comment made dog-pony bark with glee

"I am happy to see how well you are doing, but you will have to still learn English, my dear." Doctor Stable said sympathetically

ScrewLoose's smile faded. She had been told to speak English all day, and out of everything she did, that was the only problem that actually bothered her. For the rest of the meal, Screwloose was quiet.

Later on in the day, Screwloose was sadly playing with her favorite red ball as always. She wished that she could tell the good doctor how she felt, let alone tell anypony anything. However, something inside her mind was preventing her from doing such. As if, she was trapped inside some mental prison of impossibility. Screwloose whined sadly, as she pushes the ball to the wall.

Suddenly she heard a voice rose in the hallway; it was the voice of Doctor Stable. He sounded like he was in trouble. Screwloose dropped her ball and ran toward the voice of the good doctor. When she found him, she saw that he was talking to two ponies. One of them had a green coat, a doctor's suit, a black mane, a cutie mark of a parchment with a medical cross on it, and he had a unicorn's horn. Next to him was a much bigger pony with brown-gold coat, a medical scrub and hat, a red mane, and a cutie mark of an opened straightjacket. The sight of that mark made Screwloose sick to her stomach. Luckily, for her they had not noticed her yet due to Doctor Stable's anxious behavior.

"You still have not answered my question Snider, why are you here?" Doctor Stable yelled angrily at the green unicorn.

The unicorn (Now introduced as Snider) just gave a cold grin. "That is Doctor Snider, and we are here for an animal."

Doctor Stable gave a look of confusion. "But this is a medical hospital, not a veterinary cli-" The doctor paused his sentence, figuring out why Snider was here.

"Of course," Snider said with a snigger," we came for an ANIMAL." He then proceeded to point his hoof in direction of the now noticed Screwloose "Particularly that one there."

Doctor Stable Turned to see Screwloose, who was now welling up with tears at this horror and only had enough air in his lungs to whisper on word: "No!"

For the first time in her life since she entered the hospital, Screwloose was overcome with a sense of horror that she never felt before and something told her this was just the beginning.

Act II- Weakness

Although it was just mere seconds, to Screwloose, it felt like hours. The unicorn named Snider was head of the Greyheart Correctional Institution, A facility that was more like a sadistic prison rather than a clinic. It was infamous for its corrupt and horrible nature due to its ownership under the powerful alicorn Lord Habeas, who controlled all of Equestria's departments of Justice and confinement of those who did not fit his ideals. As Snider continued to explain, Lord Habeas was an alicorn of order and he despised any form of oddity, error, individuality, or chaos. In his hatred, he had decreed a new law to have any pony of questionable mentality or strange behavior place in the blackheart mental facility to be "regulated" into proper citizens of Equestria. As for poor Screwloose, she was just was Snider was looking for.

Snider gave a cruel smile as he showed stable the new Habeas's law "This ANIMAL belongs in a mental institution; Doctor Sun." he then proceeded to explain to the doctor. "Lord Habeas demands it. You have a pony of questionable behavior, and Lord Habeas wants her to be "regulated."

As the larger pony trotted toward Screwloose with a metal muzzle, Doctor Stable then stood in front of Screwloose to defend her.

"You ARE NOT taking Screwloose away from here!" The doctor roared at the ponies." I do not care what Habeas thinks of her, we are taking good care of her OUR way and that is how it is going to stay!"

Screwloose whined in fear, and hid behind Doctor Sun. She barked, trying to speak, trying to push at that barrier in her mind that stopped her in the past. In her mind, she pushed and pushed as much as she could so she could get something out to prove to them that she was sane. First it was simple whimpering then she began to make a strange sound, as if she was saying a word. This grasped the attentions of the other ponies.

I...I..I N..N..o...r..r...rai..azy!

Snider responded to this attempt with a chuckle. "See? MEN- TAL. Give her to us, or we will bring a charge of withholding justice into this. You wouldn't want to have to shut down you clinic and be imprisoned in the royal dungeon now do you?"

Doctor Stable stomps his hoof angrily "I. Don't. CARE!" he roared. "If you want her, you will have to go through me!"

Screw whimpered sadly. She knew crossing the law was not good. As she moved around Doctor Sun, he turned in shock to see her walking toward the two ponies. Snider smiled and gestured to the other pony. The other pony then left to prepare the carriage for taking Screwloose to Greyheart. She could see on the side on the carriage were the words: EQUESTRIAN SOCIETY OF JUSTICE: we care for your protection! As Screwloose trotted toward the inside of the carriage, she felt a light tug on her scrub, she turned to see Doctor Stable, with an expression of fear and agony, look at her with a tearful look as if his eyes spoke to her begging her to stay with him. She wanted to stay of course, but she knew that there was no choice. Screwloose stared into Doctor Sun's eyes one last time before she tried to speak again.

" r..r...ruv roo...I..I...I rot...rot...rot roo ro..." She cleared her choking throat. "I lo...o...I..I..I...I...go...g...ot t...go..."

Before she could anything else, Snider strapped the large metal mussel over her face and she was dragged and lock into the carriage. Shortly after the door was shut and locked, the carriage began to move away. Doctor Stable immediately began to chase after the carriage, seeing a tearful Screwloose looking out from one of the barred windows. Doctor Stable tried to talk as he was gasping for breath.

"I…..will…..free….you….I….promise."

The good doctor cased the carriage as fast as his hooves could carry him but alas, he was soon felt to exhaustion and dropped down to the ground. He watched with horror as the carriage rolled away, along with his most precious patent.

"Screwloose…Celestia Damn it!" Doctor Sun gets up and watches with a tearful expression as the carriage disappears in the distance. "Be strong Screwloose, I will think of something"

As Screwloose watched Ponyville disappear from the distance, she rolled into a ball on the carriage floor, and began to cry as she reached Greyheart, were her troubles were about to truly begin.


End file.
